Not as perfect as you
by LoveYaAll
Summary: It gives a big trip to Spain in school for all pupil with the right grades. Of course the whole group wants to go in, too and everybody gets in except Logan... His grades aren't good enough and it's really depressing for him. Can Lindy cheer him up? Lindy/Logan siblings One Shot! :D I own nothing! :) R&R! :D


**Hay guys! I'm finally here with something new for IDDI! :D**

**It's Lindy/Logan siblings ship this time :D**

**I just love the siblings relationship between those two and wanted to write it :D**

**Well, and we also don't have that many fics of them :D**

**But we have so many fics in general for this section and I really can't believe this! :D**

**We all got that in a matter of 3 months and it's just so awesome! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D  
**

* * *

**One Shot: Not as perfect as you**

**Summary:**

**It gives a big trip to Spain in school for all pupil with the right grades. Of course the whole group wants to go in, too and everybody gets in except Logan... His grades aren't good enough and it's really depressing for him. Can Lindy cheer him up?**

* * *

**At the Watson's Basement**

**Logan's POV:**

I was down in the basement, staring really annoyed at the letter from school:

_We're really sorry to tell you that Mr. Watson but your grades are not enough to go to the trip to Spain. You're grades in spanish class are never better than C and that's not enough for this trip. We hope to maybe have you next year at another trip._

_ Thanks for applying and we hope to hear from you next year again as long as the conditions are all in right order :)_

_DITKA High School_

I couldn't really believe that I didn't get in.

This was just so unfair.

It was already a miracle for me that I mainly got C's now in spanish and it still wasn't enough for the trip.

We all wanted to go together there with the whole group and now I couldn't.

They didn't accept my application and I would've had to stay home while everyone else had fun.

Well, of course Lindy and the rest would get expected. Especially Lindy.

Why shouldn't she?

She had the perfect grades and never missed a day of school.

Well, and I wasn't good enough for this trip. Of course I wasn't.

Why should they take me?

I groaned and buried my head in my hands just as said person came down with her letter.

''Logan you're never going to believe this! I'm in! I'm going to Spain!'' She cried and ran up to me at the couch.

She looked all excited and I just grunted in response.

Lindy put her hands on her hips and looked confused at me.

Before she could say anything I showed her the letter.

Told you she would get in there but of course me not.

Lindy read through the letter and her eyes went wide.

I groaned and looked to the ground.

We were talking about this endlessly the past weeks.

Lindy even tried to tutor me once but I wanted to get that on my own and now I didn't get it.

''Logan I am so sorry for you.'' Lindy stated and sat down to me.

I shook my head at her.

''No you're not. You can go to spain with Jasmine, Delia and Garrett and have fun while I have to suffer at home. You guys will have the time of your lives and I'll spend the vacations at home. Of course you guys would get in and of course I wouldn't.'' I replied to her, bitter.

**Lindy's POV:**

''No you're not. You can go to spain with Jasmine, Delia and Garrett and have fun while I have to suffer at home. You guys will have the time of your lives and I'll spend the vacations at home. Of course you guys would get in and of course I wouldn't.'' He replied to me, bitter.

I looked a bit shocked at him.

I would've never thought that this trip was so important to him.

It was a school trip and we had to talk spanish there.

Why was this so important to him?

Well, and what did he also said?

''Logan what do you mean with of course we would get in and of course you wouldn't? Everybody had the same chances!'' I asked him confused.

I really didn't get my twin at the moment and I actually wanted to cheer him up.

Logan looked at me in disbelief.

''Because I'm not as perfect as you, Lindy. You get the perfect grades, are the perfect daughter and you never miss a day of school. You're everything those people are looking for and the others are also way much better then me. I'm just stupid and lazy. You guys even have a word for my lazyness!'' He replied, mad.

Okay, I didn't know that he saw it like that but it wasn't true.

Logan was totally thinking the wrong thing.

Well, he wasn't as smart as me in school but that wasn't the point.

I put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look back up to me.

''Logan...'' I started not really knowing what to say. ''That's not true. I mean yeah you are lazy and not the best in school-''

Logan groaned at that and I sighed.

''But you're not stupid. You're good in other things. Hey I never met someone who could come up with such funny ideas than you also if they don't work all the time but that's not the point.'' I told him.

Logan looked confused at me and then replied, ''What is it then?''

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine.

''You are a great guy and you don't need grades to show that. I know that and of course it's bad that you didn't get to that trip but that doesn't mean that you're worse in everything than us others.'' I added.

Logan's eyes went wide at what I said but I meant every single word.

Then he suddenly grinned.

''Well, I really am awesome.'' He replied and I rolled my eyes but chuckled.

That was the Logan I knew and that we all loved.

Then Logan suddenly looked sad again and added, ''But that doesn't change the fact that you guys will all go to Spain and me not.''

I sighed at that, too and thought about it.

I really wanted to go to Spain but I also didn't want to see Logan that upset.

Then I suddenly got an idea.

''You know what? I heard that one person can also win to get another person on that trip. Maybe I can win this and that would be a chance for you to get on that trip.'' I suggested.

Logan looked shocked at me.

''You would do that for me? Doing that other test only to get me also on the trip?'' He asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

''Of course I would. I also want you to be there with us.'' I replied.

This time he grinned wide and then hugged me.

Wow! Logan is hugging me! I really did the right thing.

''Thanks my little maybe not so perfect sister since I'm also awesome!'' Logan said to me.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at his non- sense sentence.

Then I told him, ''No problem Logan but I'm still awesome, too.''

Logan and I broke apart and he chuckled.

Then he replied, ''I better don't reply that or I can totally forget that trip to Spain.''

I looked at him in disbelief while he had already jumped up and ran away.

I chuckled and then jumped up , too running after him while I cried, ''You're so on!''


End file.
